


Continue Watching...

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: It wasn't just that Gibbs had a Netflix account... it was what Tony discovered on his "continue watching" feed that was more concerning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K9Lasko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/gifts).



> WEE Fic for K9Lasko... I hope you love it, Chelsea!! I do mention a shooting, and Gibbs being out of work, but it's not related to any specific episode.

"Boss! Your chariot awaits!" Tony shouted as he walked into Gibbs' house. He'd been picking Gibbs up from work since the shooting... Gibbs had initially protested, but Tony could tell he was beginning to enjoy being chauffered around.  

 

"Give me a few minutes, DoNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from his bedroom. 

 

Tony plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He and Tim had gone in together and bought Gibbs a brand new smart TV for Christmas. It appeared Gibbs had been getting the hang of it... A Netflix account appeared on the screen. 

 

Tony, being the "curious investigator" he was, started to flip through Gibbs' Netflix, to check out his preferences.  

 

Then, he saw it. 

 

Gibbs had collected quite the "continue watching" list. Not unusual, as he'd been forced by his doctor to stay home and rest after the shooting. What was concerning to Tony was what was on said list. 

 

 _Oprah... Rachel Ray... Ellen DeGeneres... Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?? When did Gibbs turn into a housewife?_  

 

Tony scrolled through the list, and the shows kept getting odder and more uncharacteristic of his Boss. As he came to the end... he stopped short. 

 

 _What the hell is this? Porn?? Well, that's not unusual... Oh my... This isn't normal porn... This is... Is..._  

 

"You ready, DiNozzo?" 

 

Tony about jumped a mile, dropping the remote on the coffee table with a clatter.  

 

"Something wrong, Tony?" 

 

"Um... I was just watching... I mean--" 

 

"You can relax... Yeah, I watched a gay porn. That a crime?" 

 

"Uh, no. Not at all." 

 

"Good. Turn that off and let's get to the Yard." 

 

Gibbs walked past him and into the kitchen without missing a beat. Tony stood there for a few moments, still shell shocked. It wasn't until Gibbs waved a travel mug filled with coffee under his nose.  

 

"You alive, DiNozzo?"  

 

Tony took the coffee.  

 

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry." 

 

"Let's roll, then." 

 

Tony turned off the TV and followed Gibbs out of the house. One thing was for sure... He was _never_ going to snoop through Gibbs' Netflix again.  

 

 **END**  


	2. Chapter 2

It was the most awkward day of Tony's life.  

 

From the time they got into the car, Tony could barely talk to his Boss. Every time he caught eye contact, all he could think about was that porn movie on Gibbs' Netflix.  

 

 _Is Gibbs gay? Why the hell would he watch that kind of porn? Why did I have to_ find _that on his Netflix?_  

 

Thankfully, it was a light day, and Tony took the opportunity to catch up on paperwork, and avoid his Boss.  

 

Tim, however, could not help noticing how bothered his friend was.  

 

At lunch time, Tim cornered him in the elevator and hit the stop. 

 

"Is something happening between you and Gibbs?" 

 

"What? No! Why the hell would you say that, McGee?!"  

 

"Whoa Tony! I didn't mean _that..._ I mean is he pissed at you for something." 

 

Tony took a huge breath of relief. 

 

"Oh... I'm sorry. Why are you asking me this?" 

 

"You haven't looked at him all day. Or talked to him about anything non work-related." 

 

Tony _had_ to tell him. He couldn't keep it to himself or he'd burst.  

 

"Gibbs has gay porn on his Netflix list." 

 

Tim remained silent for a few moments, taking in what his friend said.  

 

"Why would he ..."  

 

"I don't know, and I'm not even sure I _want_ to know, Probie." 

 

"How did you find it?" 

 

"I was just gonna watch TV while I was waiting for him this morning. His Netflix was up when I turned the TV on, and... It was just there."  

 

"Does he know you know?" 

 

Tony nodded. 

 

Tim scratched his head. 

 

"I never, _ever_ thought I'd be having a conversation like this with a friend." 

 

"I'm not the one watching gay porn in my spare time!"  

 

"All right, Tony... Relax. So you found _one_ gay porn on his list. Maybe it was there by mistake? He accidentally misunderstood what it was about?"  

 

"Yes! I like that explanation. That's exactly it."  

 

"Good. Let's go back to work and forget this conversation ever happened." 

 

"Agreed."  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The ride to Gibbs' house that evening was silent. Tony had agreed with Tim to let it go, but he still couldn't stop thinking about it. He was relieved when they finally pulled into Gibbs' driveway. 

 

But Gibbs didn't get out.  

 

"What's the problem, DiNozzo?"  

 

"No problem." 

 

"Look at me." 

 

Tony nervously made eye contact. 

 

"Is this about what you saw on my TV this morning?"  

 

"I--uh--" 

 

"Have you been thinking about that all day?" 

 

Tony nodded. 

 

"It's a movie, Tony... That's all. You need to relax."  

 

"Gibbs... It was _gay porn!"_  

 

"So?" 

 

"Are you telling me you watched that on purpose?" 

 

"So?" 

 

"I'm serious Tony... It's not a big deal. Really. And it's also none of your business. Don't snoop through my watch list again." 

 

Tony nodded quietly, and Gibbs got out of the car. He smiled to himself as he walked into the house  

 

END 


End file.
